super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic VS. Mercy
Medic VS. Mercy is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Mercy, the healer of OverWatch against Medic, the German doctor from Team Fortress 2. Season 1, Episode 14. Description Team Fortress 2 VS. OverWatch! It's a battle between the 2 medics of famous groups. Will the field medic of OverWatch give Medic pain to kill or will the German doctor show no mercy to Mercy? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: There are many teams on the battlefield and every team needs a good medic that heals them up and gets them back out to fight. Wiz: The Medic, the German doctor that heals his allies and loves pigeons. Boomstick: And Mercy, OverWatch's best field medic. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Medic Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely rich man passed away, leaving his wealth, riches and business to his two sons, but like how most brothers tend to do they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat. Boomstick: This went on for many years and then the brothers have recruited 9 different mercenaries and that's when things really got out of hand. Wiz: Every mercenary had their own unique traits and weapons. Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar with his sniper rifle or upclose with his kukri, the Engineer slaughtered his foes with his gun machines and the Spy killed his foes by sneaking up behind them and using his Spy knife. Wiz: But one stands out above the rest. And it's the doctor who heals his teammates that are injured extremely badly from Germany, the Medic. Boomstick: The Medic is known to usually heal his allies when they are in pain, but Medic can also fight to and for some reason still is treating people even after losing his medical license. Wiz: Which is incredibly odd considering, if you were trying to treat people without a medical license you would most likely get arrested. Boomstick: Well thankfully the Medic didn't get arrested, cause then he wouldn't be a badass mercenary on the Team Fortress 2 battlefield. Wiz: The Medic has his own special primary weapons, like the Syringe Gun, Overdose, Crusader's Crossbow and his best of all of them the Blutsauger. Boomstick: His secondary weapons don't actual harm anyone so we'll skip those and get to his melee weapons. He's got the Prinny Machete, Conscientious Objector, Memory Maker, Necro Smasher and his surprisingly best melee weapon the Bonesaw which can do massive amounts of damage and tear through you like wet paper. Wiz: And with combination of the Blutsauger and Bonesaw the Medic can be a very dangerous part of his team. Boomstick: Man, Medic sounds like he can't be stopped by anyone or anything. Wiz: Well no, while Medic is powerful and smart, he can kinda be a little insane and when in a dire situation that he's stressed, he won't be able to focus properly. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess it's not too big of a deal, even if you have ''' Wiz: Medic is no German doctor that you should mess with, especially when he's determined to help all of his friends when in pain. Medic: Vell... This is awkward. Mercy '''Boomstick: OverWatch an agent organization that has a lot of badasses on their team like Winston, a gorilla scientist, Jesse McCree, the cowboy with a cybernetic arm and Tracer, a former pilot and current spunky agent of OverWatch. Wiz: But one team wouldn't be complete without their special medical person and no one fits that role better than Mercy. Boomstick: Before being known as the OverWatch agent Mercy, she was a normal nanobiologist known as Angela Ziegler. Wiz: Born in Zürich, Switzerland, Angela Ziegler was the former head of hospital surgery, but later rejoined OverWatch after Winston called to regroup after they've separated from each other for many years. Boomstick: And as she rejoined she took a medic agent name to show she'll heal her allies and that medic agent name is Mercy. ''' Wiz: Well honestly, Mercy doesn't sound like a very threatening name for any of her opponents, but she usually doesn't fight the opposite team, so whatever. '''Boomstick: Mercy's Valkyrie Suit makes sure she's kept close to her teammates, like she's a guardian angel, literally. With that suit she does look like an angel, a beautiful one at that. Wiz: Well, don't let her kind side fool you. The Valkyrie Suit is capable of regeneration, resurrect and many other awesome abilities. And her weapons are no joke either. Boomstick: She's got her Caduceus Blaster, which is a pistol and can shot 5 times per second. It also is capable of going 100 meters per second. Wiz: Mercy also carries her Caduceus Staff, a staff that not only heals her allies, but also gives her allies a huge damage increase when facing the enemy team. Boomstick: Damn that staff is incredibly powerful. Where can I get one of those? I want to buff my allies to take down my enemies as well. Wiz: Well, there is one catch. While the beams are impressive, they can only do what they were made to do, so if you plan on killing your enemy, you'll have to walk up to them and whack them many times with the staff and you can't use the beams. Boomstick: Well, that's just dumb. But I guess it's still effective in a way. Hey Wiz. Does anything stop Mercy, like at all? Wiz: Well, yes. Mercy is more known to be a healer than fighter and when she's backed in a corner with her foes ready to shoot her that can be a major problem. Boomstick: Well, even with those flaws Mercy is still awesome who else will take the role of the field medic other than Mercy. Mercy: Genji now! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Medic rushes in tho battle after hearing the alarms go off because his team's intelligence is stolen. Mercy tries flying away with Medic's team's intelligence, but gets stopped by Medic. Medic: Hey, Vhat do you think you are doing? That's private property. Mercy: OverWatch needs this suit case more than you. Medic gets his gear and loads his guns to get ready to take out Mercy after she took his team's intelligence. Mercy then loads her Caduceus Blaster and readies her Caduceus Staff to make sure she gets out of this battle alive. FIGHT! Medic fires his Syringe Gun and makes Mercy jump for cover then Medic tries shooting his Crusader's Crossbow and Overdose to coax her out. Mercy: You are pretty good. Medic: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Mercy then fires her Caduceus Blaster, which unfortunately misses due to Medic's skills and athletics and Mercy gets frustrated. Medic and Mercy then keep firing at each other, until Medic lands a hit and damages one of Mercy's guardian angel wings and she can't fly away as quick. Mercy's Caduceus Blaster then gets fired many times to the point that it runs out of ammo and Mercy starts to panic about the fact she's out of ammo. Mercy: Shit, I'm running out of ammo. Medic then fires his Blutsauger at Mercy and misses because Mercy starts flying even if her flying is slower. Mercy flies to a place to hide then decides she need to get rid of Medic and uses her staff to take Medic down and while it was doing good, until Medic gets himself ubercharged and pulls out his Blutsauger again. Medic then fires his Blutsauger ar Mercy, but this time hits Mercy, which causes Mercy's other Guardian Angel wing to get destroyed and cause Mercy to crash into a wall. Mercy then falls to the ground and can't get up. Then Medic walks up to Mercy, grabs his Bonesaw and cuts her head off with his Bonesaw, leaving Mercy's body to lay on the ground dead. Medic: Farewell, Mercy. Medic then walks away, grabs his team's briefcase and heads back to his base. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn Medic! I knew he was awesome, but not that awesome. Wiz: Mercy's weapons were impressive, but a huge majority of them focused on healing her allies and not hurting her foes, which was situational when comes to fighting the Medic. Boomstick: Medic has weapons that can hurt his foes and heal his allies so Medic doesn't have to worry to much about not being able to fight very well. Wiz: And Medic doesn't always need his guns in situations. He learned martial arts from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and has even managed to tank a rocket that was a direct hit and survived. Boomstick: Mercy survived a punch from Doomfist's gauntlet wielded by Doomfist himself who punched through a prison wall with his bare hands, but she took way too much damage during that attack. Wiz: And the Medic also has a bunch of melee weapons, whereas Mercy only carries long-ranged weapons making Medic have more options to take Mercy down for good. Boomstick: Yeah Mercy had a lot of tricks up her sleeve, but they were limited and she's not known to fighting her opponents directly so that gave Medic a huge advantage that he needed. Wiz: Mercy was impressive, but she couldn't stand up against Medic's speed, intelligence and varied arsenal. Boomstick: Medic showed no "Mercy" to Mercy. Wiz: The winner is Medic. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles